It's Just A Fantasy
by D.R. Fullwood
Summary: While attending the charitable ball at the Phanthomhive Manor, Grell's bittersweet of the lucky female dancing with Sebastian. When he decides to leave he is greeted by the charming demon butler and asked for a final dance before Grell makes his departure.


Such elegance he dances, and such grace he soars. The dance floor was his stage; those dazzling feet never once missing a step. Oh, how could he be so perfect? He continued to stare in awe of the dancer. His glossy-shined black hair swaying with each motion he makes. His partner, a little tramp of a brunette. How dare she be allowed to touch and dance with this majestic man before her? It was him who should be dancing with that wondrous man! Such fair skin he possessed, making him even more of a beauty to watch! Oh, those red eyes, how blissful they were, how smoldering and sexy all in one! He continued his dance without a shed of emotion. A smile was ghosted upon those sexy and delicious lips. Oh, he'd give anything to kiss those sweet sins.

His black suite and tailcoat framing him well as he glided like a black swan on the glossed floor. Everyone stared in awe but one, he was watching through heart eyes. There he remained in the crowd. A red dress to frame his figure with his crimson hair in a beautiful up-do. His skin was also fair, but no one seemed to pay mind to this one. Not many would and it's not like he cared. Just as long as that dear ol' Bassy noticed him. Being the Reaper that he was he could feel his heart coming alive when at that demon's side. Such beauty and talent. Oh, why didn't he bring his camera?!

The pianist drawled out the final note and the beautiful and graceful dance stopped. Audience clapped through the open space of the manor's ballroom. The dancers took their bows and departed ways. The Reaper's green eyes kept a firm lock on the retreating demon, but yet somehow lost him in the crowd. Slouching his shoulders he dropped drastically in a chair as he groaned. "Such elegance and beauty..." He stated in his numerous talks amongst himself. "Oh, such perfected grace gliding along the dance floor like an elegant black swan. Oh Bassy, is there anything you cannot do?!" He was unfair but fair all the same! "And I shall never have that one dance..." He sighed and looked down, his red-framed glasses sliding down his nose as music played once more. "Oh well, enough of this place." He said and was about to get up when he saw a white gloved hand offered to him. The Reaper blinked and looked up only to see those pools of red scorching his soul! "Oh! Bassy! You didn't hear that, did you?" Instant crimson crossed his cheekbones. The demon gave a wider smile, "Was I meant to hear it?" He countered in his perfected dark voice. Oh, how ravishing his voice was! He stiffened in his seat. "You were going to leave, correct?" He suddenly was pulled from his thoughts and blinked, "Oh! Erm, well yes, you know with reaping and all. I can't be gone for too-"  
"Then allow me to have the honors in giving you one last dance."

Oh, was he serious? Oh Bassy! The Reaper felt his heart soar as he quickly jumped to his feet with a wide grin. "Oh Bassy, of course!" Was this really happening? What this really happening?! Was he about to dance with his true love?! The demon butler gave a grin, a sexy grin, to him and the Reaper was about to melt from that smile. He took the liberty in taking the Reaper's bared hand and leading him onto the dance floor as others soon joined with a partner. The Reaper nearly crashed into the demon when he felt his hand on the small of his back. "Steady now Grell, I can't be dragging you across the dance floor, now can't I?" Oh, was he really teasing him like this? "Oh Bassy, I'd let you drag me anywhere!" A small laugh was awarded and Grell was literally on fire. Eagerly taking Bassy's free hand, he allowed the demon to lead as Grell followed.

Such elegance. Such strength and confidence. Grell was in Heaven in this demon's wonderful arms. He felt his red dress swaying from the circles the dance took on. Dear Bassy, why was he so kind to him? Such a glorious demon. The smiles never left the others mouths, even as the dance came all too soon to an end. Grell groaned, "Oh, what a shame..." He wanted another dance – badly. Not realizing he looked down until he felt Sebastian's hand under his chin to lift his face back up Grell's eyes widened at the sudden intensity in Sebastian's beautiful face. Oh my...

With a heart pounding and his body shaking with excitement, Grell leaned forward as Sebastian did the same. His eyes long shut as he eagerly awaited to be kissed. Oh, Bassy...I have waited so –

"WHA!" Grell shouted as cold water was doused onto him. He jerked up from the chair he was in and glared to see who did such a crude thing, but instantly saw it was the demon Butler. "Oh, Bassy is the party over?" He looked around in his soaked dress and messed up hair to see the servants cleaning up the Phantomhive ballroom. He blinked and soon looked back to Sebastian as he placed the water container back on the table. "For the last ten minutes, yes. I forgot you even showed up, you were...quite." Grell blushed deeply. "I was-"  
"Dreaming about me again," Sebastian finished and Grell looked panicked. Sebastian smirked a bit to him, "You have been mumbling my name in your sleep. I would have left you, but my Master wants you to leave. It was after all his charity ball." The Reaper just groaned with slouched shoulders, "Little twerp ruined a perfectly good dream."  
"I can imagine so. Goodnight Grell." Sebastian then quickly went to attain other things in cleaning up the mess. The Reaper just watched him with goo-goo eyes. "Oh, Bassy, my heart is yours for the taking. Those smoldering red eyes, mm, delicious! How you walk, so elegant and perfected. You are one hell of a fine specimen, my love."

Sebastian stopped and turned to look over to Grell. The Reaper froze. Uh-oh! "Dead right I am," he replied with a grin and winked to him. "Have a nice night, Grell." The Reaper was on cloud nine! "OHHH BASSYY!" He'd fall apart in a pool of love right now. Actually, he did crash to the ground and continued to look rather dazed. "So sexy!"


End file.
